


take a chance

by uncookedrice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedrice/pseuds/uncookedrice
Summary: Sapnap is sick of Dream pining and finally convinces him to confess his feelings to George before they buy tickets to Florida, Dream finally caves, but it might've been at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	take a chance

“ _Dude_! Just tell him! It’s not gonna be that bad, friends get crushes on friends all the time. If it’s not reciprocated they just take some time apart and then come back as friends, it’ll be _fine_! Plus, you live in different _countries_! It’s not like it’ll be that hard to avoid each other until you get over your little crush,” Sapnap exclaimed. Dream would not budge, this conversation had been going on for twenty minutes.

"Yes, it _would_ be that bad! We’re all meeting up in September, that’s not that long away. I can’t just tell him now and then avoid him for a month and a half and then meet up like nothing happened!” Dream threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. Sapnap’s been trying to convince him to tell George how he feels for ages now, it’s beginning to really get on his nerves. Dream is utterly content with pretending his crush doesn't exist until _at least_ after the three of them meet up. He’s been looking forward to seeing his best friends in real life for ages, sabotaging that isn’t worth it.

Sapnap growls in frustration. “Look, there are three options: you either tell him, he doesn’t feel the same way and we push the trip another two months or whatever, or he _does_ feel the same way and I spend the trip being an awkward third wheel while my two best friends make kissy faces at each other, or you don’t tell him and you have to suffer through me teasing you about your little crush in front of George without him knowing what the hell’s going on. You choose, Dream.”

The only desirable option for Dream would be George reciprocating, but there’s no guarantee for that. George’s sexuality has always been up for debate in their group, he’s never exactly been forthcoming (see: “ _I guess_ I’m straight.”), but even if he was into guys, that doesn’t mean he’s into Dream. Sighing, long and loud, Dream finally caves, “Fine, I’ll tell him.” Hopefully, Sapnap’s right, if his feelings are one-sided, Dream and George have the kind of friendship that can last a little unrequited crush (no matter how _little_ it isn’t).

“Yes! Finally!” Sapnap cheers, he was pretty certain that they were gonna end up dating and he’d be the third wheel to his best friends forever, but that’s fine. At least he’ll get to make fun of them all the time. Teasing them while filming and streaming before the fans know they’re together is going to become a new favourite past time of his. Probably Quackity’s too, and maybe Karl’s. They’re gonna have a lot of fun.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later then, I’m gonna get this over with,” Dream mumbled into the mic. He wasn’t exactly _excited_ about confessing his feelings to his best friend. Is anyone ever excited about that? Maybe if they were 100% certain the other person liked them back. It’ll be fine, just like ripping off a bandaid. Dream scrolls through his discord until he finds George.

Taking a deep breath, Dream moves his mouse back down to hang up on the call with Sapnap. He presses the hang-up button, just barely hearing Sapnap through the raging turmoil of thoughts rushing past his ears and down his chest causing his heart to beat faster than it ever has (yeah, maybe this crush isn’t that little), “Wait, right now?! Dream, no, wait, he’s-“. Whatever Sapnap was trying to say can wait. Taking one last breath, Dream clicks the call button.

The sound of the call being accepted brings Dream out of the quiet, terrified headspace he was stuck in. “Hey, Dream,” George says, and Dream’s jaw clenches. His throat dries and, somehow, his heart beats just that little bit quicker. It’s go time.

“George."

“Dream.”

Okay, now it’s really go time. Just tell him that you like him, that you’ve got a thing for him, that you think he’s pretty and his eyes are beautiful, no wait, don't say that it's cheesy. Tell him that you want to cuddle with him in a not joking-platonic way, tell him that you like his hair and his laugh and that you like how he makes you laugh and that you like his lips and how you want to kiss them. Tell him you think he’s cute and that everything he does just makes you wanna squeal like a little girl. When he gets excited about winning a game, and how he smiles when he cuddles one of his pets, or how he laughs at his own little jokes that aren’t that funny but they’re funny to Dream because it’s George telling it. Just tell him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him.

“George, I’ve got a thing for you,” Dream blurts out, his voice cracking on the word ‘thing’. _Thing_! God, why would he say _that_! That had to have been the worst way to word it, George is gonna think he’s an idiot. Dream knew he shouldn’t have caved in to Sapnap and told George. He should have just ignored it, avoided George until it went away _without_ telling him. This is probably the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done, and he’s done some embarrassing things, things he’s told millions of people about online. This tops all of those. George still hasn’t said anything, it has to have been twenty-seconds by now. Maybe it’s only been three, who knows. All Dream knows is regret.

“What kind of thing?” George’s voice cuts through the chaos in Dream’s head. What kind of thing? Dream thought it was obvious what he meant, but he guesses not. Nevertheless, George just gave him a chance to back out, to take back the confession and turn it into something else. But, he finds he doesn’t want to take the out. He _wants_ George to know how he feels, he wants to get this weight off his chest and see where this takes their relationship, whether it remains platonic or not. So, he tells the truth.

“The kind of thing that makes me want to kiss you.”

There it was, all out in the open.

It’s silent, for only about ten seconds, but it felt longer. 

“Hotdog boat, are you serious?” Oh. Of course, George thinks Dreams joking, of course he’d use theirs and Sapnap’s safe word for when they need to know if one of them is joking or telling the truth. But, maybe George is using the code because he feels the same way and is worried Dream is kidding.

“Yes. I’m serious.” There, it was all out in the open. Now all Dream had to do was wait for George’s reply and act accordingly. Easy as pie. Except for the deep-seated fear of rejection that’s settled in his stomach, causing angry butterflies to flail around in his stomach and his chest to tighten. Okay, maybe not so easy.

“Okay.”

“O-Okay? What-what does that mean?”

“It means when I come to visit in September, I _might_ let you kiss me,” Dream could almost hear George’s smirk through the call- wait. Did he just say..?

“You- you might- wait, really?” Dream was only eighty percent sure George just said what he thinks he did.

George giggles that little giggle that makes Dream’s cheeks light up like Rudolph’s nose. God, he was so cute, Dream loved him so much. Wait-

“Yes, really. I’m gonna book my flight and send an email to the owner of that house we were looking at. Do me one favour while I do it, though?”

“Yeah, of course, anything,” The giddiness had set in, Dream felt like he was on top of the world. He had _George_ , what could possibly ruin that? In only a month and a half, he would be able to see George and kiss him and touch him, see if the skin on his cheeks is as smooth as it looks, hear him laugh in real life, hold him against his chest and smell his hair. He wanted to wake up next to him and watch his ears go red after he kisses his nose.

“Entertain my stream for me.”

There was a moment of silence before.

“Wait, you’re streaming?!” Dream shouts into the mic, only barely hearing George’s cackle before he deafens himself on discord.

Dream sits for a moment, silenced by his embarrassment. George was _streaming_ , he was _live_ , and Dream had confessed his feelings in front of _thousands_ of people! What if George didn’t feel the same way and had to reject Dream in front of everyone? How the hell did Dream not know that he was live? He has Twitch notifications on for George for fucks sake! Oh God, now Dream has to entertain the stream he just embarrassed himself in front of, what the hell was he supposed to do? “Um,” Dream mumbled, opening a new tab and pulling up George’s stream.

The chat was going absolutely insane, spamming mostly ‘DNF IS REAL’ and ‘are they joking?’ and ‘did that really just happen?’. George’s donation sound went off just as Dream says, “Hey, chat…” Pausing the blank stream so he could read the donation before it disappeared, he reads the message out loud.

 _"'Did that really just happen? Did DNF just become canon? I swear to god if they’re meme-ing us again I’m gonna go on a rampage.’_ Uh, yeah, that really did happen and uh… yeah I guess DNF is canon. God, chat, that was so embarrassing, I didn’t know he was streaming,” Dream’s cheeks are sure to be as red as a Mooshroom. He was never going to live this down, it’s definitely been clipped by hundreds of people by now and all over Twitter and Tik Tok, everyone’s probably seen it by now. His friends are going to be the _worst_ teasing him about it. Sapnap and Quackity, especially, oh God, _Tommy_ will be unbearable.

Unpausing the stream again, Dream answers the next donation, “Uh, yeah, hotdog boat. That’s, uh, that’s like a codeword that me, George and Sapnap use. It’s for when we need the other person to, like, stop joking if they are. So, like, if everything I was saying before was a joke, after George used to codeword I’d have to drop it and be like ‘yeah I’m kidding’, I can’t lie after the codeword’s been used, get it?” The chat seemed to understand, judging by the excited spam going on.

“Dude! Oh my God, I tried to tell you he was streaming!” Sapnap howls as he joins the call, laughing.

“What? No, you didn’t!” Dream argues. He definitely would not have done that if he knew that George was streaming. Speaking of, he _did_ , in fact, have a notification that George started streaming an hour ago. Somehow, he missed it.

“Yes, yes, I did! You said, ‘I’m gonna do it now’ and I said ‘wait, no, he’s streaming’ but you hung up on me before I could finish! That’s all on you, Dream,” Sapnap could not stop giggling. “Oh my god, this is gold, you are never going to live this down! I can’t believe you were all like ‘oh Georgie!’” Sapnap begins, mocking Dream in a baby voice, “‘Oh Georgie! I ‘wuv’ you, Georgie! Mwah mwah mwah, kiss me, Georgie!’”

“Sapnap!” Dream snapped in both embarrassment and exasperation. “I do not sound like that!”

“You totally do! Dude, I would know, I heard the entire thing.”

Dream squeaked, “You what?!”

“Aw, don’t worry, it was all adorable and mushy,” Dream could _hear_ Sapnap’s grin. “It’s gonna be so much fun in Florida, I’m gonna be the biggest third wheel with you idiots but at least I can make fun of you. I’m gonna tweet everything, don’t worry, chat. You’ll hear all about it. I’ll even post photos – ones with your face covered, of course. Maybe I should come a couple days after George, though, don’t wanna interrupt you love birds when you meet for the first time.”

Dream groaned and covered his face. This was absolutely humiliating. Florida was going to be the worst, any time the three of them were together, Dream knew Sapnap would be super obnoxious, making kissy faces at them and suggestive comments. Maybe he would take Sapnap up on that offer to come a couple days after George… Especially if he was going to keep singing.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes meeting up in Florida, then comes lube for some super hot se–“

“Sapnap,” George had undeafened himself and the sound of his voice had Dream’s heart racing again. “That’s enough. You’ve got to go book your ticket, by the way. I’ve booked that house, too, for the second to the thirtieth of September, four weeks.”

“Great, I’ll book my flight for the morning of the second.”

“No,” George said, confusing both Sapnap and Dream. George had turned his camera back on, so he was slightly distracted, but George telling Sapnap _not_ to book his flight? That made him tune back in. “Book yours for the fifth.”

Sapnap giggled in delight, chat seemed to enjoy that as much as he did, “George and Dream, sitting in a tree! Chat they’re gonna _do it_.”

“Sapnap, _stop_ ,” Dream scolded. Dream didn’t think his face could get any redder.

“What? Are you telling me you’re not gonna kiss?” Sapnap sassed back. Dream couldn’t exactly reply, they were, or at least, he hoped they would. Unless something changed and they decided not to date. Are they even dating, now? It’s not like they’ve had a chance to talk about it. Before Dream could spiral, once again, down a hole of insecure thoughts, George spoke.

“We’re gonna do more than that,” his voice was low and deep and made Dream’s stomach flutter. “Alright, why don’t we play something for a while, I’ve still got a stream to entertain. Dream?” Dream’s heart skipped a beat, his throat was dry, his hands sweaty.

“Oh– I, uh, y-yeah, what’s up?” Dream could vaguely hear Sapnap laughing in the background, it sounded like he started laughing so hard he had to get up and walk away from his monitor. Playing George’s words back over in his head, he finally stuttered out a reply, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m down for a game. What, uh, what were you thinking?”

“How about some bed wars? Doubles or teams of four?”

Sapnap chimes in, “Why not doubles with other friends? Looks like we can get a lobby of twelve to play a couple rounds.”

Dream quirked a brow, “Looks like? What do you mean, how do you know?”

“Well, Karl, Quackity, Bad, Skeppy, Eret, Ranboo, Tommy, Sam, and Wilbur are all watching the stream.”

“What?! How long have they been watching for?!” Dream squeaked while George and Sapnap, his best friends who are always nice to him and would never humiliate him on purpose, laughed.

“As soon as you left our call I sent a group message out to watch the stream.”

As if on cue, Tommy joins the call and drawls, “Oh, Dream!” A second later, everyone else Sapnap mentioned joined as well.

“H-Hey guys,” Dream stuttered, trying and failing to sound confident in front of his friends.

“Aw, don’t worry Dream, it was super cute,” Bad tries to comfort, everyone else giggling at Dream’s greeting.

“Okay, let’s just play,” George says, saving him.

The twelve of them all played a couple rounds of bed wars, all goofing off, not really trying to win. Dream and George were, of course, put on a team together. Even while messing around, they managed to win most of the games. They were so in sync, they barely even had to talk to each other. It would have been difficult to communicate anyway as everyone was still in the one call. Nonetheless, they both played really well together. Soon enough, though, everyone was saying goodbye and wishing Dream congratulations while George ended his stream.

“So…” Dream began, once George undeafened and his stream ended.

“So.”

The call fell silent. "What now?"

George seemed to have lost all the confidence he had before. Now, he was shy and quiet. “I guess we talk about what this is.”

Dream waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, he went back to his previous method of just blurting out what he feels, “I want to be your boyfriend… I want to call you my boyfriend. We’re past the dating stage anyway, we already did the getting to know each other. Do you… Do you feel the same way?”

“Yeah,” George breathed out in relief. “Yeah, I do. Boyfriend. That’s nice.”

Dream smiled, “Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving this fic as complete but I might end up continuing it and write about the Florida trip, I'll see how it goes and see if anyone would want that first, though.
> 
> Let me know about any mistakes in the comments!


End file.
